Escape
by Memphis
Summary: Events lead to Jessie, James and Meowth escaping from their life as part of team rocket, and eventually to TR downfall. Later some JaJRN and AaMRN
1. Default Chapter

_Hello people – Thank you for taking the time to look this way!  The first chapter is a bit short (well very) but hopefully more, longer chapters soon!  All comments are much appreciated, as this is my first work – but most of all I hope you like it enough to continue._

Chapter 1 – Team dissent 

James wriggled out of his sleeping bag as the dawn chorus had aroused him.  The smouldering embers of the fire beside him still gave off quite a lot of heat but that was not nearly enough to cook breakfast.  Sighing he headed into the forest to get more wood, and to get changed in private.  When he returned Jessie had already gotten up and as she was nowhere to be found he presumed that she was also getting ready for the day.  Their cat companion who did not share the inconvenience of changing clothes was still asleep in the exact same position as he was before.  He kicked him affectionately.  

"Wake up you lazy Meowth and help make the fire."

Meowth stretched and got the matches out from a pouch in his tiny sleeping bag.  It was still to early for him to think of a retort or bother scratching him, besides throwing insults at each other was an essential part of the team dynamic, almost like a form of affection combined with a way of blowing off steam, and their job certainly generated a lot of steam to blow off.

"What are you cooking?"  

Jessie's voice made James turn around as she entered the clearing.  He sighed under his breath.  She was wearing the pirate outfit again, the one with the blue jacket and black trousers.  Lately she'd been actively looking for excuses not to wear her uniform, and James was getting the impression she was ashamed to be part of the team.  A glance at Meowth confirmed that he also felt the same.

"Pirate again Jess?"  He asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, you guys don't have to be pirates too if you don't want…" she trailed off.  She knew James didn't approve, but that wasn't going to stop her.

As she drew closer James looked at her face… she hadn't put any make up on at all, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail, which was totally out of character.  He didn't say anything but she knew what he was thinking,

"Pirates aren't supposed to look pretty, plus I'm a male pirate."

"Whatever." He replied nonchalantly, acting as though he didn't care.  "But you look pretty anyway" he added under his breath despite the fact he was annoyed with her.

"Kippers are ready!"  Meowth's voice broke the tension.  "Get the plates lazy human."  Meowth kicked James returning the sentiment shared earlier.  James obliged and the trio sat down to a rarely luxurious breakfast of stolen kippers and tomatoes, and discussed the plans for the day.

So that's all for now.  Is Jessie ashamed to be part of the team or is something deeper going on?  When will James find out?  Will they get that Pikacha? Will they live to see another day?


	2. The vacuum

i Okay here's the next chapter – this ones a bit more dramatic and though it contains nothing even remotely graphic it does suggest some violence and other less savoury behavior, which is why this story is PG-13 (Though that's probably overboard!.  If you are confused it will be explained in the next chapter. /I

Chapter 2­

"Meowth don't drop it!"  Jessie's side was killing her but she was determined not to let that show on the outside.  This meant behaving like her normal self – and that was short tempered – and also involved sitting under a tree and bossing the other two while they tried to lift a heavy vacuum into the balloon.  "Hurry up, the twerps will be entering this area soon!"  While they were busy wrestling with metal and tubing she quickly took two aspirin, hoping that the pain would subside soon, as the pain only served as a reminder of that terrible night and others like it…

I //"Jessie you're late, get in here!"  The boss was angry, he was always angry recently –problems with the police catching up with some of his business and the like.  This meant he would be even more – unpleasant – this time. She slowly walked into the room.

"Hurry up I've got important things to get on with afterwards!"  He grabbed her and threw her against the filing cabinet, pressing himself against her…" ///I

"Jess!"

James' call interrupted her from her reverie.   

"What!"

"You were daydreaming or something. Meowth and I are ready to go, are you coming?"

"Oh, right.  Yeah."  She hoisted herself slowly to her feet and started toward the balloon, but James gently took her shoulder from behind stopping her.  

"Hey, are you okay?"  He whispered into her ear, making her feel guilty for keeping him out of the loop and letting him think instead that she was ashamed to be a part of the team, but Giovanni made sure this was the only way.

"Yes.  Lets go."

Team Rocket travelled a mile down the road until they saw the twerps picnicking on a green verge not far from the main path.

"Dis is perfickt!"  Exclaimed Meowth.  We can vac up their food as well!"

"Ooooh, jelly donuts!"  James' eyes were looking positively heart-shaped.  Meowth steered the balloon closer, so close that they could hear the voices of the 3 children below.

"Brock," they heard Ash's voice,  "this lid is screwed on to tight, I'm having a bit of trouble opening it."

"Well then you better prepare for more trouble!"  Jessie was right on cue.

"Yes – and make it all double!"  James posed with a rose.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Wobbbuffet!"  

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" (As she recalled wobbuffet.)

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"  The cat hit a huge red button and the vacuum started.  Trees bent toward the gaping hole and food started to fly up the tube.  Meowth laughed wickedly as pikachu followed suit.  Even the twerps had to hang on to trees to prevent from being sucked in.  

"Dis is our most powerful vacuum ever!"  He yelled gleefully.

Meanwhile Jessie was feeling faint.  Black spots were dancing in front of her eyes and she found focussing her thoughts hard, but she still noticed Brock fiddling with something on his belt despite the fact he was struggling to hold onto a branch.

"Onix go!"

The enormous pokemon emerged from its ball.  The vacuum tried to draw it in, and though it suctioned on the balloon moved to Onix rather than the other way around.  It became attached as it tried to suck his head, but the nozzle being to small all it did was seal off the surrounding air.  The machine spluttered and exploded and the balloon crashed to the ground.  Pikachu was released, though he was covered in rice and jam and something green but unidentifiable.

"Pika piiiii!"  It groaned.

A person and a pokemon emerged from under the silk of the balloon.  

"Wheezing, victreebell, - GO!  Hey where's Jess?"  He noticed a hand from underneath another area of the silk.  He swept it back.  He found her but she was unconscious.  "Jessie!"  His voice rose in panic.  He placed his hands on her shoulders "Jessie wake up!"  Ash knelt the other side of Jessie.

"Is she okay?"

"Of course not!  This is all your fault!"

"All my fault, you attacked us!"

"Did you get hurt!"

"No… but-"

"This isn't helping!"  Misty interrupted.  "We need to be proactive and get her to a doctor."  She adopted an authoritarian voice, even if she felt less certain than she showed.  "15 minutes down the road there is a town with a hospital.  If you put Jessie on Onix we will have her there in no time."  

James nodded his approval reluctantly.  Brock bent down to help pick her up, but James glared at him and he backed off.  James scooped her into his arms and put her on the large pokemon by himself.

"Lets go."

ISo that's the next instalment…

Thank you very much to Winged Racoon and SorrowRain for reviewing!  You were so nice you made me glow.  I hope you both keep reading – and don't worry, Pikachu doesn't play a major role. /i


End file.
